The Martyr and the Misandrist
by Reaching Skyhigh
Summary: In which Touya and Ushio have a talk during one of Touya's plans to put Haine and the writer of the picture book together. [Hints of Touya x Ushio] [Mentioned F!Shizumasa x Haine]


**Title:** The Martyr and the Misandrist  
**Words:** 462  
**Characters:** Touya, Ushio, with mentions of Haine and Takanari  
**Pairing:** Hints of TouyaxUshio, with TakanarixHaine in the background  
**Series:** Shinshi Doumei Cross  
**Rating:** PG-13?  
**Summary:** In which Touya and Ushio have a talk during one of Touya's plans to put Haine and Takanari together..  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shinshi Doumei Cross. If I did, the story would be strictly centered around the love between Maguri and Maora and, of course, TouyaxUshio would be canon.  
**Warning:** FANON!!! I don't pretend that Touya and Ushio will ever end up together in the series, as it seems like Ushio will end up with Senri (whom I distrust) and Touya with Riiko (whom I despise with a passion). It's a shame really, that they won't end up together... I mean, it has so much potential!! Touya and Ushio are so similar... XD Oh, and possible spoilers of you don't know about the whole Shizumasa situation.  
**Note:** Er... Give TouyaxUshio a chance? Eheh... Oh! And Misandrist means man hater, by the way.

* * *

"Why did you send her off to that guy?"

Touya, smiling softly as ever, turned around to face the famous Ajisai-no-Kimi of the school, Ushio-sama. The narrow in her eyes and the frown on her eyebrows mark her displeasure and almost anger towards his actions.

He chuckled, and said, quietly, "They were fated to be, don't you think? Not you, nor I, can stop them… I'm simply helping things along the way, to see Shizumasa-sama smile more."

Ushio's face darkened drastically. "I won't lose her to that guy, that _Koutei_," Ushio hissed, defiance clear in her face, "Never."

Touya looked at Ushio straight in the eyes, donning a serious expression as he examined her, contemplating…

"… I don't want to lose Shizumasa-sama either," Touya let out quietly

Ushio's eyes widened for a fraction, then quickly retracted to its usual expression: hard, cold, and breathtakingly beautiful.

"Will you sacrifice your place just for 'Shizumasa's' sake?" questioned Ushio quietly.

"Of course."

"Then you are a fool."

"…That's for me to decide."

Cocking his head to the side, Touya looked at Ushio for a moment and remarked, "You're not much better than me though."

Scowling, Ushio spat out, "Men. Can't stand it… Stand by and watch Haine being taken away from me…"

Eyeing Touya carefully, Ushio added, "I'm not going to let this pass."

"I'm not going to let you interfere," replied back Touya swiftly.

As they continued to stare each other down, Touya's face broke into a smile, "You can see it, can't you? … We're not so different, you and I."

And truly, they can both see it. Because it was clear, to them both, that they would do whatever in their power for their best friend, comrade, kindred spirit… Truly, words couldn't truly convey the importance, the _love_ that Haine and Shizumasa hold in Ushio and Touya's hearts…

It was so obvious to them both, as if it was being spelt out in front of them in neon letters and shoved into their faces.

Ushio, breaking off the eye contact, clucked her tongue tersely, irritatingly, before turning around and walking away. At this, Touya's smile broadened and he too, went off his own way.

And from thereafter, each and every time they cross each other's paths, a light shadow of recognition crossed each other's face, for they recognized each other for who they truly were. One playing the martyr, and the other, playing the hater of men, both loved something, in their own little way and would do what they thought best to keep it. And sometimes, sometimes, they would exchange words, a little more at one time, a little less at another. But there was, definitely, for sure, _something_ _there_.

_.:We aren't so different, you and I:. _

_

* * *

_

**Endnotes**: Too short, I know. ToT And sloppy writing as well... I will fix this! One... day...


End file.
